Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - Misconception - Oneshot
by Astarek
Summary: Shiba Tatsuya was meant to be the ultimate protector of the Yotsuba clan. Instead, he was there worst nightmare. To prevent there destruction they developed a plan. A plan that only alienated Tatsuya. He decided that it was enough, that if they didn't see him as a Yotsuba, he didn't need to see himself as one as well. He needed to break his chains. AU, Summary Style.


**Misconception**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. This is a nonprofit fanfiction.

* * *

Author Note: This story idea developed while reading Wiki entries of the abilities of the different Yotsuba members and how they function. In it, I discovered a discrepancy regarding Tatsuya's abilities. At least if my understanding of how magic should work in that world is right.

Miyuki was specially created for Tatsuya. One of her tasks was to control him and to stop him if he went berserk. To stop him she has been given an ability that his Regrowth can't negate, Cocytus. I originally tried to disprove my suspicion by researching for a few hours in the wiki and other sources. As a result, I came convinced that it could be possible that I was right. Sadly I didn't write this note right after and haven't been able to find everything again, without spending the same time again. I will mark what I didn't find again. (Here it is that Miyuki's Cocytus can stop Tatsuya.)

My understanding is, that Tatsuya supposed vulnerability is because Regrowth only affects Psions. While Mind Manipulation Magic like Cocytus does not affect the body, but instead the Soul. Which is a fancy way to say that it works on Pushions instead of Psions. (This is one of the points I couldn't find again and probably one of the most important.)

Pushions are the Emotions and Personality of a person, while Psions are the Mind and Thoughts. Thanks to Spirit Magic we know that Pushions can influence Psions. Which makes sense as the personality and feelings of a person have an influence on his mind and thoughts.

My understanding and the whole point were my idea comes from, is that this can't be a one-way interaction. Mind and thoughts will also influence emotions and personality. That means that a change in Pushions results in a change in Psions, and a change in Psions corresponds to an equivalent change in Pushions. When Tatsuya uses Regrowth to restore his Psions he should also restore his Pushions.

As this happens automatically and instantly, that means that Tatsuya is capable of negating everything including Mind Manipulation Magic. The Yotsuba had an incredible fear of Tatsuya. That can be found in the article where his birth is talked about, though I couldn't find it again. I think it is talked about in volume sixteen. Especially they were freaked out about a loss of emotional control. That they then basically treated him as a slave is incredibly stupid I think, but that is another thing entirely.

The deciding factor is that they waited six years until they removed his emotions. They had the abilities and the Yotsuba have absolutely no scruple. That is simply how the world of MKnR functions. Why did they wait so long? I think, or at least in this story, they had to wait until he could suppress his abilities to actually remove his emotions.

That he can't do it in combat situations, doesn't mean he can't do it in a safe and controlled environment if he focuses on it. Otherwise, his ability would have activated when they tried to change his limbic system or put him to sleep for it. Though it could also be that they had to wait until his personality was developed enough.

In this story, Tatsuya did not accept his slave status and instead decided to rebel against his Owners. Also, Tatsuya is a genius and his treatment, hard training from the moment he could walk, should result in an unnatural fast development. To make this clear, what I read about the whole situation, including the Guardian System, that is a form of slavery for me.

* * *

The Yotsuba family stood around the old man that held there savior, their guardian angel, the protector of the Yotsuba Clan, Shiba Tatsuya. They were all excited, but that changed into fear after Eisaku Yotsuba blanched and explained the results of his scan of Tatsuya's magic calculation area. What had they done, they had created a monster. Secretly most decided to show this devil what his role in this world was, as such Eisaku had no problems to realize his plan for Tatsuya. Most would never realize, that they acted irrationally and completely ignored that they likely would create what they feared.

* * *

A small child, just slightly older than one, lay on his futon. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. All the time the people were so mean to him. All the hard work he had to do. He had seen other children his size from afar. Why did they not had to do the same things he had to do. What did he do wrong, what could he do to make them like him?

* * *

A two-year-old boy glared at the back of the man that walked away. How he hated this. Even the servants weren't treated like he was. He had realized that they hated him for something. He was basically a slave. Not a human being and certainly not a family member. There were other Shibas, they were treated much better, even respectful. But not him.

* * *

Shiba Tatsuya, three years old, looked on the screen of the computer. He had enough, enough of the treatment, enough of the unless work and hard training. They were preparing him for something. But if they didn't treat him like a human being, then they weren't ones for him either. This could be his ticket to freedom. It was hard to get permission to read what he wanted, but in last time they had more and more given him tasks to work through on the computer, and with it more opportunities. Information about all type of things. Interestingly most of the none factual books were about the topic of self-control and what could happen when someone lost it.

Tatsuya, he hated the name Shiba, refocused on the small text on his screen. „ An introduction to magic by Semyon Davidovich Kirlian."

* * *

Tatsuya didn't react to the magic use on him. Only after he was alone he smiled. He had been right. Pushions influence Psions and Psions influence Pushions. He could negate Mental Manipulation Magic as well. Now he only needed to learn to control his abilities. Regrowth first and foremost, while at the same time hide how advanced he really was already.

* * *

The five-year-old Tatsuya stopped what he was doing. What was this? How did he had managed this? Why was that still there? He could only restore thinks that happened 24 hours ago. Still there it was information about an incident more than thirty hours ago. How did that happen? He had experimented with his ability quite often in the last days. Jumping back and forth between different states to find out where his limits were. Not that he had found any, but somehow he had taken a part of the information from the end of his records to the beginning. Though how could he use that.

* * *

He nodded accepting the necessity of the operation. Here was the reason for all the stories about self-control. His emotions really were a danger if his abilities had that much destructive potential. He saw how they manipulated him, but it was necessary. Though the question was, was it really necessary to remove all his emotions.

He bowed and left for his room as instructed.

Of course, he could negate the changes anytime, but that wouldn't help him. He would actually need to suppress his abilities, for the operation to be successful. That also explained why they only did this now. He had decided to show a bit more control in hopes of getting more information about different types of magic.

He opened his door and sat down at his computer, opening his tasks for the day.

He had still some time before they would start the operation, three weeks at least. What if the operation would take longer than 24 hours? He stopped himself. Of course, it would take longer, and even if not, they would put him to sleep immediately after. He could resist of course, but then they would see that he planned something. That, he couldn't risk. Afterall, they knew about his basic capabilities already before he had shown them. Just the details were unknown to them or they had massive misconceptions. Even if it was clear to him, they seemed to believe that Mind Manipulation Magic worked against him. This way all those small attacks had just given him time to train.

He knew he could `save` a state, he just hadn't focused on it enough. He would need to find out how much he could reduce the amount of information and still return to the former state. After all, he knew that any human activity was mostly inaction. If he managed to remove that and then save the rest, he should be able to save the complete operation, even if it should take more time then 24 hours.

He could suppress his ability, but he needed to be awake and it needed too much concentration to be really useful. The question would be if he could analyze information, compress them and at the same time suppress his regeneration. He would also need to become fast enough that they didn't recognize it. They didn't new his real control, perhaps he could convince them that he needed regular pauses to relax between the operations phases? Or automate the process? Best use both.

* * *

He awoke after the operation, and automatically returned to his state before the operation had begun. As he had thought they had put him to sleep for 48 hours afterward. Luckily he had established the automated copying of his safe states. Inspecting the data, he needed to suppress his facial responses.

They not only had him put to sleep, but used that to further manipulate him as well. They had reopened some of the blocks and inserted a conditioning program in the form of sisterly love. A sister he only knew superficial. While she wasn't as bad as others, there was no familial love between them before the last changes.

They also had manipulated his memories and if he hadn't made a second isolated safety storage area, he probably never would have found out about it. He wouldn't even be able to think about negating it. This way though he should be able to remove most of it.

He would probably feel a bit more about her than before, but that would only change his plans slightly. Afterall, he only had one sister and they were young enough to restore there relationship. Yes, for Miyuki, he would give the Yotsuba one last chance.

Having analyzed the data, he cleared what he could and put the rest in order and saved it. Then he restored himself to the stand just before he was put to sleep. He really didn't need the conditioning aspects, familial love was okay, but not in the form of an near enslavement. That this also repaired the damage to his new virtual magic calculation area was a nice side effect.

As it seemed the transformation of his limbic system to a VMCA was mostly free from unnecessary danger, not that it was a safe process in any form. The same could not be said for removing a part, especially as the VMCA hadn't stabilized yet. Well, that is exactly what he had expected of the Yotsuba. He wasn't even a real human for them. Just some slave, and if he would have to live with a second rate magic calculation area, what did it matter if it became a third rate for a bit more security.

He couldn't wait to start experimenting. He wanted to see what a reduced level of emotions would do for his thinking and magical abilities. Now he needed to recover though.

* * *

Tatsuya smiled in the secrecy of his room. While he was also observed there, but only by cameras. As long as he regularly made sure that they didn't change position he could risk the occasional emotion. After experiments, he had found out, that an suppression of 66% of his emotion provided the best results.

That his VMCA at this level had nearly the same power, that it would have after the conditioning, was a strange coincidence. Sadly he had needed to give up researching that. He already saved enough in his six-hour storage space as it was. He had no space for potentially damaging states.

As it was he showed exactly the amount of calculation speed that the Yotsuba expected. Just that he did it with a 33% smaller calculation area. He had been surprised how much influence emotions had on a human. While he could increase his calculation speed further by becoming completely emotionless, it would reduce his ability to think and especially his creativity. He had found out that there was a definite reduction in his intelligence without emotions.

Still, since the operation, his situation had improved. He had been wrong, it had not only been hate that had driven the Yotsuba. They had feared him. Now that they thought him safe, or at least safer, they had fewer reasons to treat him bad. Not that he thought that was the best strategy from the beginning.

Of course, fear was mostly replaced by contempt. Though that he could partially understand. After all, he can only read and recover information with magic naturally, not manipulate. Which means he is no real mage for the Yotsuba and his VMCA doesn't change anything for them.

As a result, his training had begun to reach a new quality. It was also the main reason he hadn't acted yet. After all, right now he gained an education that few outside of the large magical families could get. Of course, there were areas that he wished would be more focused on, but overall it was not bad.

His use of his general magic calculation area made good progress, he had recently mastered Flash Casting, Gram Demolition, and Gram Dispersal. No, right now he had no reason to act. He would bide his time and see what they had planned for him.

* * *

He listened to the announcement of Yotsuba Maya and Shiba Miya. After they were finished he thought about it. Was it worth it to further pretend? Could he gain something from this or would it be better to make his play now? How would they react if he accepted and then made his play later, after it became official? That decided it.

„No." Tatsuya said.

Miya and Maya stared at him. More shocked that he actually tries to oppose them than anything else.

„What did you say?" asked Maya.

„I said no. I neither have any desire nor any reason to become a guardian." stated Tatsuya.

„You have no choice." retorted Maya.

„Yes I have." answered Tatsuya.

It seemed that Maya had enough as she threw a glance at her sister and spoke sharply „Miya."

Miya had not moved until then, still to shocked by what she saw. As not only was there resistance in Tatsuya, but also an indication that there was still some emotion remaining in him. Had she not dammed her only son, the only child she ever had carried in her belly and born? Still, she knew what was expected of her, and so once again she prepared to strike down her own child.

Tatsuya didn't know anything about this. He just saw that this woman, that should have been his mother, was shocked that he dared to resist them. She moved so slowly that he could have stopped her. But he didn't want to kill them. That would produce too many problems. Not as long as he had other options. So he waited and let Miya cast her magic and dispelled it before she could even take a hold in his mind.

„It seems the Yotsuba are under a massive misconception. Mental Manipulation Magic manipulates Pushions, but do you really think, that would be enough. While I didn't find anything on it, it should be clear that Pushions influence Psions. Of course, that also goes the other way around. I can't believe you didn't new that or did you thought that wouldn't apply for Regrowth as well.

It doesn't matter. In the end, you have to make a choice now. Take your time, it is not urgent. You can either treat me as a full member of the Yotsuba family from now, with all its privileges and responsibilities, or our ways will separate here. In the latter case I expect to be compensated for my years of enslavement." stated Tatsuya.

Miya was shocked. She knew that Tatsuya hadn't lived an easy life, but that he saw himself as a slave. On the other hand, there was also Miyuki. She needed a Guardian and no one would be better suited than Tatsuya. Also, it was an honorable position so she asked: „What about Miyuki?"

„You mean that conditioning that you tried to apply? Yeah, I removed that. Though I have to give you credits, I couldn't remove it completely. Though don't expect anything more than this offer. I didn't plan to give it to you before that. Regarding the Guardian position, you have more than enough talented and loyal people that will be willingly become a slave. Select one of them." replied Tatsuya.

Conditioning thought Miya, I wanted to give him something to live for.

„I will leave you to your thoughts now. I will be in my room untilthen." said Tatsuya and left.

* * *

„Shiba-sama, your presence is requested in the northern tea room."

After having answered to the bowing servant Tatsuya left for the meeting. He was interested in what their decision was. That the servant had used `sama` was a good sign.

He entered the room, only Maya awaited him. That was unusual. Tatsuya furrowed his brown, something was wrong, though he couldn't say felt something and activated Elemental Sight. There was an illusion magic in the room and behind it stood his sister, casting a spell.

Maya saw how Tatsuya skin froze over, but she could already see how he began to activate Regrowth. Cocytus wouldn't stop him and it wouldn't work a second time after he knew how it worked. She had no other choice. „Do it."

Miyuki activated a second magic the moment Regrowth had finished negating Cocytus.

Tatsuya blinked as nearly all of his abilities were sealed away. Didn't those people learn? Before the sealing could even finish, Regrowth had already been activated.

The attack of Maya was a surprise. It was a good plan, seal away his power and limit Regrowth and then try to kill him. Sadly for them, it wouldn't work, not as long as Maya didn't use her full abilities. Unlikely while they were within the Yotsuba Estate. He activating Elemental Sight and inspecting his sister, he saw what it had cost her to seal his abilities. Though she didn't seem a lost cause, he activated Regrowth on her.

„I estimate a 60% chance for you to kill me if you go full out. Not that you or anyone within the surrounding will survive that. Separation it is. I will be on the roof. You have one day. Oh, and I will retaliate any further attack by first dispelling that nice shield of yours. Let's see what will happen if everyone knows where you are." Tatsuya said.

Maya was shocked that he was willing to go that far. Had she looked behind her, she would perhaps not stormed out of the room. Miyuki's face clearly showed how horrified she was. She had agreed to show her brother what his role was. She hadn't expected that her aunt would try to kill him, not would she had agreed to that. Gaging sounds could be heard from the small tea room.

* * *

Tatsuya signed as he drank his hot chocolate. The first months had been hard. It first seemed that the Yotsuba didn't take lightly to someone threatening them. That changed as soon as he approached the military. Though he had to agree that he was a bit young, the military would never let the chance go by to acquire someone like him. The best thing was, that the generous salary went directly to him and not on some Yotsuba account.

With the new reality, the Yotsuba also seemed to have changed there strategy. Know they seemed to want to rebuild a distant relationship. They even provided a bit of support. Not that he would ever do something for them without payment. They owned him much more than he would ever get from them.

He turned to his computer and checked his messages. He smiled, he had discovered that freelancer Ushiyama, looking for a permanent working place at the time. He had managed to convince him to work together with him. He was exactly what he needed. While he wasn't bad with Hardware, his focus was software. Though there work as freelancers were not enough anymore for them. They thought of searching for a more permanent solution. It would probably be best to establish there own company. He didn't want to unnecessary anger the Yotsuba by going to one of the established ones. They were mostly under control by one of the Ten Master Clans, the Assistant Houses or Hundred Families anyway and he would not work exclusively for FLT.

* * *

He looked down on the two, Miya Shiba and Miyuki Shiba. He sighed and raced his newly developed CAD.

* * *

Tatsuya looked up from his working station.

„Hello, Onii-san." greeted Miyuki.

„Hello, Miyuki." greeted Tatsuya and returned to his work. While Miyuki sat down on the table of the living room and took out her homework of the day. Tatsuya still wondered how much his relationships with the Shibas had changed.

With his rescue of Miya and Miyuki at Okinawa and the change in the Head of the Yotsuba Clan, they had stopped pressuring him. That had opened him many doors. He thought it still funny how most of the Yotsuba were too scared of him to even be near him. Not that he cared anymore. They simply weren't worth his time, though he could manage professional relationships.

The biggest change came from his direct family though. Miyuki had reached out after saving her. In the beginning, he was hesitant, but had finally let her in his life. Though he had heavily protested against the idea of living together, he couldn't prevent her from moving into the apartment next to his. In the end, his life was better now than before.

His relationship with his mother was more complicated. It had taken years to even be able to tolerate her. He looked over to Miyuki's Guardian Sakurai Minami. He now understood why Sakurai Honami had pleaded him to not heal her after she nearly died at Okinawa. She had died a few months back, all Sakura Series had a short lifespan and their end wasn't nice. Better die protecting there principal than through that.

Honami and Minami were part of the reason why he had finally agreed to meet with Miya. He had been partially pacified by her confessions. His rebellion had actually also helped her. Her ongoing weakness was partially a result of her bad feelings about what she had done to him. Know he actually cared that his father had a mistress nowadays.

They had reached a business relationship. He had wanted to research VMCA. While that wasn't a solution, not many people would be happier with only 33% of there emotional strength, he hoped to be able to apply some of that research on developing a CAD for non-magical or to make life-shortening modifications like the Sakura Series unnecessary. Though it was long time project, he didn't expect any breakthrough in the near future. He focused on something else anyway right now.

* * *

Tatsuya sighed, even with 100% of his emotion suppressed he was simply not fast enough to become a first-course student. Well, he anyway learned better in self-study. He had only entered the First Magical HighSchool, because he would otherwise not be accepted on one of the universities. At least he would not be the slowest second-course student, even if it had been a near miss.

* * *

„Is that CAD the Silver Horn?" asked Nakajou Azusa „Oh my gosh it is! The Mysterious Magic Engineer Genius, Taurus Silver. He began as a freelancer, but now is the chief engineer of his own enterprise Taurus Industries. Within three years it became already one of the big players in the industry. He developed the Loop Cast System. The one and only miracle CAD engineer. His real name, appearance and profile are all a secret, even with his enterprise founding."

Mayumi didn't know what she should think of the Shiba siblings, they had a good sibling relationship as far as she could see. Though Tatsuya didn't seem to like the rest of his family too much. He preferred to be called by his first name only. He also lived alone and mostly without the support of his family. Though he was an apprentice of Yakumo Kokonoe and managed to acquire a rare personalized CAD. It wasn't easy to even get one of these things without someone backing you. Simply said, she couldn't place him. He was interesting.

Mayumi smiled. Well at least the siblings didn't behave like lovers or something and Miyuki seemed to be a good candidate for Student Council President in a few years. She was beautiful, had good manners, extraordinary magical talent and full control over them.

Miyuki sat down in the hot bath tube. She sighed, it wasn't easy to hold herself back all the time. But she had no choice, she would never have a chance with her brother. She was too involved with the Yotsuba. The worst was, that she had even brought her mother to confess, that she and her brother could have had children if things had turned out another way.

She shook her head, she had decided that if she couldn't be the best wife, that she would be the best sister she could, and a sister doesn't want to marry her brother. She really should search for a nice boy. Perhaps she could find someone interesting at the coming Nine Schools Competition. Was it fair for her brother to be part of the engineering team? Who of the other schools could compete with him? She already couldn't wait to surprise them with the new flying CAD he had finished.

* * *

„Shiba, you're from the Ten Master Clans, right?" asked Juumonji.

„No. I am not from the Ten Master Clans." answered Tatsuya, after all, he had nothing to do with the Yotsuba anymore.

„I see. In that case, I'll advise you as the magician serving as the Juumonji family representative of the clan meeting. Shiba, you should join the Ten Master Clans. Let's see. For example, how about Saegusa?" stated Juumonji.

„You mean marrying her?" cleared Tatsuya. Though he didn't really hear the reply, instead he thought about it earnestly. In their world marriage, because of love was a rarity, other consideration had priority. Though personally, he didn't care about genetic potential.

His main requirement right now was his enterprise and his independence. While he had realized that Honoka had feelings for him, he didn't feel the same for her. Nor could she provide any other benefits. He had agreed to a date with her, because he didn't want to hurt her, but it hadn't clicked and he sadly couldn't return her feelings.

Shizuku was a real alternative. She was cute. He wasn't sure, but since he had rejected Honoka, she had acted slightly different. Though it could also be simply admiration. Her family would give him access to resources and contacts he didn't have right now. At the same time, she had no connections to the Ten Master Families. Though he had agreed to talk with her about working together after he gained his CAD Engineer patent. As such he already had a connection either way.

Lastly Mayumi. She was quite beautiful and had a ladylike feel to her. She seemed at least partially interested in him, though that could also be just curiosity. She was agreeable to him and also had the right connection and financial situation.

The only real problem was that she was from the Saegusa Family. It would mean losing some of his independence, as he would need to converse with Yotsuba Maya. It was one thing to be independence, but an entirely other to enter a Ten Master Clans family without asking for permission.

Though it was likely that this wouldn't be a problem. The Yotsuba and Saegusas had already tried to form a connection with Mayumi's father and Yotsuba Maya. Especially with Miyuki's interest in Ichijou Masaki, though he wasn't sure if that would increase or reduce her chances to become the next Head of the Yotsuba family.

„Unlike you and the President, I'm only a high school student, so it's too early to talk about marriage. I also am not sure whom I should consider as a possible life partner. Though I can't say that Saegusa isn't attractive and has an agreeable personality. In any case, I want to learn more about the person I consider first. I will think about it and act accordingly." explained Tatsuya.

* * *

Shizuku walked into the fancy restaurant. She looked around and found him in the back at a two-person table. She nervously smoothed out her pale pink dress and walked to him. She eyes him up as he stood up to move her chair. He was quite handsome in that gray shirt with black vest. „Hello, Tatsuya."

* * *

Shiba Miyuki smiled, finally, someone recognized her brother for the genius he was. Her phone ringed, looking on the screen her smile grew even wider. She put the news article to the side, having forgotten it already. It read: First High School establishes Magical Engineering Course.

* * *

Shizuku laid on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't expect this. Is was meant to be just one date to clear the air. Now she actually thought about it, what about Honoka.

* * *

„I hate you. How could you do this to me? You knew I liked him." screamed Honoka. She turned around and ran away, tears streaming down her face.

Tears were also streaming down Shizuku's face. Tatsuya stepped forward to close his girlfriend in his arms, but she raised her hand deflecting him. „Could you please leave me alone for a bit?"

* * *

She could hear the whispers following her. She hadn't thought that it would have such an effect.

„Yeah, I know Yotsuba Miyuki, she's the successor to Yotsuba Maya." whispered a first-year student.

„What do you think it means that Ichijou Masaki is her fiancee?" asked his friend.

„Normally nothing unusual, but he was announced as the official successor of the Ichijou Clan as well. Difficult to say what that will mean. An alliance of Ichijou and Yotsuba seems likely." replied the student.

* * *

„Can't you see where this will lead to?" asked the man, „The Yotsuba were already too strong. Now with the Ichijous as well they will be able to actually do something about this. If we don't react, we soon won't have the chance anymore."

Shippou Takuma gritted his teeth. „You are right. What can I do?"

* * *

„Extra Extra - Explosion at FLT kills Shiba Tatsurou. Are the Ten Master Clans at war?"

* * *

„Thank you for coming." greeted Saegusa Kouichi his guest.

* * *

Honoka looked at the small figure on the bed before her. It had hurt, but she was still her friend. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms comforting around her friend. „It seems we both weren't lucky with falling in love with Tatsuya."

„If he just hadn't been born into theYotsuba." replied Shizuku with grieve on her face.

* * *

„Extra Extra - Strategic-Class Magicians. Should magic be banned?"

* * *

„Maya you went too far. Please for what we once felt for each other. End this farce." said Saegusa Kouichi.

After a long time of silence, Yotsuba Maya finally answered. „Fine. I will agree, as soon as Miyuki has finished her last year, I will step down."

* * *

„Extra Extra - Taurus Industries presents a new type of device. Will magic become freely available with the VCAD?"

* * *

„Mr. Saegusa, congratulation you have a daughter."

Tatsuya looked down at the small child in his arms. This was worth all the trouble he had to convince his in-laws.

„Did you two already have agreed on a name?" asked Saegusa Mayumi from his side, a smile on her face.

Tatsuya looked over at his wife, she had the same smile when their first son was born. While they had married for political reasons, he still loved her. More so for what she had done for him. Even as Clan Head it had cost her much influence. „Yes, Honoka. Kitayama Honoka."

* * *

Author Note: Hope you liked it. As far as further developing it or adding more details, there are no plans for this. I liked the first volumes, but with what happened later I have lost interest. I don't really like the whole political and cultural situation. As such, I only read till volume seven.

Sadly I don't feel ready to write romance yet. As such, I won't go into more details. Everything after the Nine School Competition is also a fast addition that came me while writing this conclusion note. As such it is not much more detailed anyway.

The idea is that he decided for his independence, but then needed to marry Mayumi to create an alliance between Saegusa, Jumonji, Yotsuba, and Ichijou. Mayumi has allowed him to take Shizuku as a mistress though.

The whole magical vs. non-magical that was topic in the newest volumes are mostly ignored. Simply say that with a way for normal people to cast magic, it calmed down enough to establish proper rules for Strategic-class Magician use. I only know about it from the description texts anyway.

To the reactions, like said I don't like the cultural setting in the Ten Master Clans. I don't think that I have exaggerated their reactions though. If the Yotsuba lost control of Tatsuya they would try to kill him. If that wasn't possible or prevented by the military, they would apply economic force. As for the 60%, I think that Maya is one of the few that had a chance to kill a young Tatsuya. Her magic supposedly uses light. Still, I think he had enough time to use Material Burst, that would probably kill everything in the surrounding. As he sit's on the roof they also can't escape.

Only after he showed that he still had feelings for his sister and mother and began to interact with them more did they stop. I don't know when Maya became the Third Head, but for this story that happened sometimes after Tatsuya left and perhaps shortly before or after the Okinawa battle.

I am not sure when the guardian position was decided on. For this story, it was when Tatsuya was around twelve. Without a guardian duty consuming most of his time, he could focus much more on his work as a CAD engineer. Though he stayed anonymous as long as possible. After all, he was a minor.

Without Miyuki being focused on her brother, she actually has a life and it would be possible that she and Masaki would become a pair. I am not sure what that means for her election as the next Clan Head. In this story, she is selected just because of this and the Ichijou and Yotsuba's became one allied faction, ruled by Husband and Wife.

Through the political marriage with Mayumi and the alliance of Saegusa, Jumonji, Yotsuba, and Ichijou they managed to calm the waves. The stronger connections established became a focus of hope instead of worry.

If anyone wants to take this as an origin point or to inspire your own story, feel free to. Please send me a message with your publication.


End file.
